1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and particularly to a vehicle provided with a heat exchanger for cooling an engine and a reservoir tank for storing liquid therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motorcycle, there are provided a radiator for cooling an engine and a reservoir tank for keeping the amount of cooling water in the radiator constant. The reservoir tank is connected with an inlet hose to be connected to the radiator and a breather hose for atmospheric discharge, respectively. See JP-A-Hei 10-212953.
However, since the connecting region of the inlet hose to the reservoir tank and that of the breather hose to the reservoir tank are separate and spaced away from each other, it is difficult to fix these two hoses to the vehicle body with a single fixing member. Therefore, the two hoses are fixed to the vehicle body with independent, separate fixing members which raises a problem of troublesome work of fixing the hoses to the vehicle body as well as an increased number of parts.